Kanazawa
Location Kanazawa (金沢市, Kanazawa-shi) is the capital city of Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. It lies just below the base of the Noto Penninsula (能登半島, Noto-hantō), bordered by the Sea of Japan to the west and the Japanese Alps to the east.Two main rivers flow through Kanazawa, the Sai-gawa and the Asano-gawa. The Sai-gawa is considered to be the masculine river and the Asano-gawa its feminine counterpart. History Kanazawa means "golden marsh", which is particularly appropriate given the often wet weather and abundance of gold leaf. The name is said to come from the legend of Imohori Togoro (lit. "Togoro Potato-digger"), a peasant who was digging for potatoes when flakes of gold washed up. Kanazawa is a castle town, and while many castle towns in Japan had the castle placed to one side of the city, Kanazawa spread out concentrically from the castle site. Though much of the castle burned to the ground in 1888, there are a few buildings remaining, notably the Ishikawa Gate and the Sanjikken Longhouse. The castle site dates back to the fifteenth century, when it was the centre of power for the Ikkō-ikki (an autonomous Buddhist government that overthrew the Togashi clan and established "The Peasants' Kingdom" in Kaga). After nearly one hundred years in power, the Ikkō-ikki were overthrown, in part, by Lord Maeda Toshiie in 1583 who was granted rule of the fief of Kaga in addition to the Noto pennisula, which he already possessed, thus uniting modern day Ishikawa. Despite its small size, Kaga (as the whole region was known then) was a highly productive province which would eventually develop into the wealthiest in Edo period Japan, with an annual income of 1 million [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koku koku] (百万石); thus, it was nicknamed Kaga Hyaku-man-goku (加賀百万石). Today Getting Around Planes Kanazawa's closest airport is Komatsu Airport (IATA code '''KMQ'''). Airlines offering flights include JAL, ANA, JTA, FDA (Fuji Dream Airlines), Air Do, IBEX, CEA (China Eastern Airlines), Korean Air, and EVA AIR. Destinations out of Komatsu include Sapporo, Tokyo (Narita and Haneda), Sendai, Shizuoka, Fukuoka, and Naha. International flights include Seoul, Shanghai, and Taipei. Operating hours are 7:30 - 21:30. Departing Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'''Komatsu to Haneda''' *'''Komatsu to Narita''' *'''Komatsu to Sapporo''' *'''Komatsu to Sendai''' *'''Komatsu to Shizuoka''' *'''Komatsu to Fukuoka''' *'''Komatsu to Naha''' *'''Komatsu to Seoul''' *'''Komatsu to Shanghai''' *'''Komatsu to Taipei''' Arriving Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'''Haneda to Komatsu''' *'''Narita to Komatsu''' *'''Sapporo to Komatsu''' *'''Sendai to Komatsu''' *'''Shizuoka to Komatsu''' *'''Fukuoka to Komatsu''' *'''Naha to Komatsu''' *'''Seoul to Komatsu''' *'''Shanghai to Komatsu''' *'''Taipei to Komatsu''' Trains ''For train times and fares anywhere in Japan, check out http://www.hyperdia.com/en/.'' Hokuriku Railway (北陸鉄道) '''Hokutetsu Asanogawa Line (浅野川線)''' This is a 17-minute train ride that goes from Kanazawa Station to Uchinada Station. A train leaves Kanazawa Station once every 30 minutes. '''Hokutetsu Ishikawa Line (北鉄石川線)''' This is a 49-minute train ride that goes from Nomachi Station to Tsurugi Station. . Buses Kinds of Buses Highway bus (高速バス) * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/highway/index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/highway/index.html] * To Tokyo ** 8 1/2 hours ** 7,840 yen; 14,110 yen Round-trip * To Nagoya ** 4 hours ** 4,060 yen; 6,000 yen Round-trip * To Osaka ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,300 yen; 7,000 yen Round-trip * To Niigata ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,580 yen; 8,240 yen Round-trip Komatsu Airport Bus (小松空港バス) * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/airport/e-index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/airport/e-index.html] * About 1:05 long * 1,100 yen (one-way) Kanazawa Flat Bus (金沢ふらっとバス) * Web: [http://www4.city.kanazawa.lg.jp/11310/taisaku/fratbus/all-route.html http://www4.city.kanazawa.lg.jp/11310/taisaku/fratbus/all-route.html] * Konohana「此花」 Kikugawa「菊川」 Zaimoku「材木」 Nagamachi「長町」 * Cost: ￥100 * The Nagamachi bus does not accept Ica, but the others do. City Bus (金沢市バス、北鉄バス) * Web: [http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/ http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/] * Dozens of buses exist throughout the city. * Although some buses share the same number, their stops may differ depending on the time of day, etc. Schedules * Column labels are bus numbers, which are determined by their destination * Row labels indicate time of day (military time) * Three schedules exist for any given bus ** Regular weekdays (平日), WHITE Row indicator ** Saturdays (土曜) BLUE Row indicator ** Holidays/Sundays (日祝) YELLOW Row indicator * Symbols (Some not displayed) ** 特：特急 Limited Express ** 急：急行 Express ** 快：快速 Express (sort-of) ** ○：土曜運行第２・４学期休み運休 Service is suspended on the 2nd and 4th Saturday of a school holiday ** ★：学期休み期間運休 Service is suspended during a school holiday ** ☆：学期休み期間運行 Service during a school holiday ** ▼：冬期間運休 Service is suspended during winter ** ▽：冬期のみ運行 Service during winter ** (wheelchair)：車椅子乗車可能バス Handicap accessible ** 小 or コ：小松線 Komatsu Airport line ** 注：月水金のみ運行 Only runs on Monday, Wednesday, Friday ** Ｆ：金のみ運行学期末運休 Service suspended on Fridays after a semester Website * URL: [http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/pc/index.html http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/pc/index.html] *Tutorial # バス時刻表 (Third Graphic, trans. “Bus Schedule”) ## Two buttons: Regular buses and handicap accessible buses ## Choose the bus stop from where you are located ### Push the button (乗車バス停選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are LEAVING (for example, Kanazawa station would be “か”). ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter. WARNING: all entries are written in kanji. ### Select your bus stop, and it will automatically appear on the first entry field above. ## Now, push the second radio button on the top (降車バス停を選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. This time, however, there will be fewer letters to choose. This is because the destined stops for a particular bus are limited. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are DESTINED. ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter (all in kanji). ### Select your destined bus stop and it will appear above on the second entry field. ## Click the first button (検索: Search) and NOT the second button (リセット: Reset). ## The next page has three dropdown menus. ### The specific bus stop you are leaving (if there are multiple) ### The desired bus number you wish to take ### Which of the three schedules to display (weekday, Sun., Sat.) ## Click the radio button (検索) and your schedule will be displayed! Ica * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/ica/index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/ica/index.html] * Offers a 10% premium * 500 yen initial set-up fee, but pays for itself after 5,000 yen worth of riding * Prepaid only * Where to buy Cars Taxis Travel Agents Things to see/Places to go Major Sights Higashi Chaya District Kanazawa Castle Kenrokuen Garden Nagamachi Bukeyashiki Omicho Market Museums 21st Century Museum ''+81 76 220 2800 | 1-2-1 Hirosaka, Kanazawa | permanent collection admission adult/uni student & senior/high school student & child ¥350/¥280/free | 10:00-18:00 Tue-Thu & Sun, 10:00-20:00 Fri & Sat '' Honda Museum ''+81 76 261 0500 | 3-1 Dewa-machi, Kanazawa | admission ¥500 | 09:00-17:00 daily Mar-Dec, Fri-Wed Nov-Feb'' Lonely Planet Review: "The Honda family were chief retainers to the Maeda clan, and the Honda Museum exhibits the family collection of armour, household utensils and works of art. The bullet-proof coat and the family vase are particularly interesting, and there's a detailed catalogue in English." Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum ''+81 76 231 7580 | | admission adult/university student/child ¥350/¥280/free | 09:30-17:00'' Lonely Planet Review: "The Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum specialises in antique exhibitions of traditional arts, with special emphasis on colourful Kutani-yaki porcelain, Japanese painting, and ''Kaga yūzen'' (silk-dyed) fabrics and costumes. Admission costs more for special exhibitions." Ishikawa Prefectural Museum Ishikawa Prefectural Museum for Traditional Products and Crafts ''+81 76 262 2020 | 2-1 Dewa-machi, Kanazawa | admission adult/senior/child ¥250/¥200/¥100 | 09:00-17:00, closed 3rd Thu Apr-Nov, closed Thu Dec-Mar'' Lonely Planet Review: "Behind Seison-kaku, the Ishikawa Prefectural Museum for Traditional Products & Crafts is not flashy but offers fine displays of over 20 regional crafts. Be sure to pick up the free English-language headphone guide. If you come across a must-buy, the museum has an English-language map to shops on nearby Hirosaka street." Kanazawa Museum of Modern Literature Nakamura Memorial Museum ''+81 76 221 0751 | 3-2-29 Honda-machi, Kanazawa | admission adult/senior/child ¥300/¥200/free | 09:30-17:00'' Lonely Planet Review: "Rotating exhibitions from the 600-piece collection of the Nakamura Memorial Museum usually include ''chanoyu''(tea ceremony) utensils, calligraphy and traditional crafts from the collection of a wealthy sake brewer, Nakamura Eishun. Reached via a narrow flight of steps below the Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum." Ōhi Pottery Museum Shrines and Temples Oyama Jinja Ninja Temple (Myōryū-ji) Other Gyokusen-en Higashi-yu Kaikarō Kutani Kosen Gama Kiln Nagamachi Yūzen-kan Nomura Samurai House Sakuda Gold-Leaf Company Seison-Kaku Villa Shima Shinise Kinekan Festivals *'''''January''''' **'''First Sunday of the year, on or after 5th''', Beginning of the Year Ceremony (出初め式): Many firemen from all around Ishikawa gather at Kanazawa Castle to demonstrate their ladder acrobatics and water hoses. *'''''February''''' **'''8th''', Kobashi Sugawara Shrine's Kaga Manzai (加賀万歳): A traditional comic dance. **'''Mid-month''': Light-up at Kenrokuen and Kanazawa Castle. *'''''March''''' **'''3rd''', Doll Festival: A display at the Seisonkaku Villa near Kenrokuen will celebrate this national holiday all month. *'''''April''''' **'''Beginning of month''', Cherry Blossom Viewing and Light-up: Kenrokuen and Chuo Park will host some tents with several food vendors to accomodate for your cherry blossom viewing experience. Nighttime will host the second light-up of the year. **'''End of month''', Castle events: There will be the special opening of the Ishikawa-mon gate and several dances at the park in the castle area. *'''''May''''' **'''1st - 3rd''', Spring Festival at Ishiura Shrine. **'''3rd - 5th''', Kutani Teacup Festival in Terai. **'''15th''', Shinji Noh: A special outdoor performance of traditional Noh theatre at Ono Minato Shrine. **'''17th''', Kaga Yuzen Festival: Silk dying at Ryukakuji Temple. *'''''June''''' **'''First Saturday of June''', Hyakumangoku Festival: This is the largest festival in Kanazawa. Most of the downtown area will be shut down to allow for massive parades and other events. There will be special events occuring all around the city. The first night is a giant paper lantern floating ceremony by all the elementary students in Kanazawa (only older students) at the Asano River. The second day hosts the 4 hour long parade, complete with samurai warriors, taiko drummers, and company advertisements. The rest of the festival is dedicated to yosakoi dancing, traditional dance, and other performance art. Kanazawa Castle will host a Noh performance on the Sunday night of the festival. **'''End of month''': The third Kenrokuen and Kanazawa Castle Light-up of the year. *'''''July''''' **'''Mid-month''': Bon Festival. **'''Last Saturday of month''': Fireworks display on the Sai River (犀川). *'''''August''''' **'''1st: Minato Festival at Kanaiwa.''' **'''First Saturday of month''': Fireworks display on the Sai River (犀川). *'''''September''''' **'''Mid-month''', Meigetsu (明月): Full moon viewing at Kanazawa Castle and Kenrokuen. *'''''October''''' **'''Beginning of month''', Kanazawa International Exchange Festival: Held at City Hall, this festival usually calls upon the JET community to volunteer in representing their home countries. Usually includes several booths set up to encourage people of all ages to interact with the festival participants. **'''15th - 17th''': Fourth Kanazawa Castle and Kenrokuen Light-up of the year. *'''''November''''' **'''Beginning of month''', Kanazawa Castle Festival: Many different events occur within the castle walls, usually includes a lot of dancing on stage. Traditional performances and music will also be demonstrated. The Ishikawa-mon gate will also be opened for the second time in a year. *'''''December''''' Outdoor Activities Eating and Drinking Izakayas There are several dozen izakayas in the Katamachi area, let alone the entirety of Kanazawa. My best advice would be to walk toward some buildings and you are guaranteed to find a handfull. However, here is a list of the most popular. '''Doma-Doma (土間土間)''' One of the better-quality izakayas in Kanazawa, without be too wildly over-priced. They serve your basic menu of sashimi, grilled food, and fried food, but also offer their own unique brand of cooking. They have a tsukune (minced chicken meat) cooked inside of a bamboo that is fairly popular. They also serve some great alcoholic (and non-alcoholic) milkshakes. Price *About 3,000 yen per person. Location: *金沢市片町１-6-13アパ片町第3ビル4 *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 4th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-224-3350 Hours *Everyday, 17:00 - 5:00 *Open holidays '''Irohanihoheto (いろはにほへと)''' This is a fairly decent izakaya that serves a normal, basic menu. There most alluring dish is the long pizza; it is about one meter long and has two different flavors (usually a sausage marinara and a curry-flavored chicken) for only 600 yen. This izakaya also has an all-you-can-drink plan starting at 1,800 yen for 2 hours. This izakaya feels a little more cramped compared to others. Price *About 2,800 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町１-6-13　APA片町第3ビル6F *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 6th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-235-2262 Hours *Fri, Sat, Days before holidays, 17:00 - 02:00 *Mon - Thur, 17:00 - 24:00 *Sun, 17:00 - 23:00 *Open holidays '''Uchikuru 268 (うちくる268)''' This is one of those rare izakayas that does not offer an all-you-can-drink plan. They do have an all-you-can-drink plan, but it is a set dinner menu, and you must have a certain number of people. However, they are also one of the few izakayas where you can walk away with money in your pocket. Just as the name suggests, everything is 268 yen (seating charge, beers, food, EVERTHING). Not only is the food really cheap, but it is not terrible, either. Some of the tables feature a small television, so you do not have to miss a show if you decide to go out. Also, their hours are insane. Price *About 2,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町1-6-13 アパ片町第3ビル 5F *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 5th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-222-1388 Hours *Everyday, 18:00 - 05:00 *Open holidays '''Tsuki no utage (月の宴)''' This izakaya is affiliated with the Uchikuru 268 izakaya. As you would expect, this izakaya is also very cheap (each item is 315 yen). They serve all the usual fare, but boast some great-tasting pizza and a diverse menu that changes every season. The atmosphere is rather interesting as well. The floor is elevated above a zen-like rock garden, with glass lining the walkway so you can see the rocks. Also, each table has its own partition. Price *About 2,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町１-7-23　金劇パシオン2Ｆ *If you continue to walk from the Popura store on The Scramble toward the blue bridge, there will be a staircase to your left after the Sunkus. Walk up those stairs and--believe it or not--there will be a door to your left that is about half the size of a normal door. Walk through that door to enter. Phone *076-233-1088 Hours *Weekday, 18:00 - 05:00 *Fri - Sun, Holidays, days before holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 '''Zawatami (坐・和民)''' This is one of the biggest izakaya chains in Japan. This is about as basic of an izakaya as you can get. They do offer new menu items every once in a while, and the atmosphere is stylish and welcoming. Price *About 3,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町２－１－３　片町センタービル３Ｆ *Located halfway between Korinbo 109 and the Sunkus across from McDonald's. On the right side if you walk toward the center of Katamachi (The Scramble). 3rd floor of the building. There will usually be a sign on the sidewalk pointing toward the stairs. Phone *076-210-4005 Hours *Sun - Thur, 17:00 - 03:00 *Fri, Sat, Holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 '''Hana no Mai (はなの舞)''' Although a bit pricier, you get what you pay. The food here is of high quality, including sashimi, nabe, pizza, Korean dishes, and the best chicken wings of any izakaya chain. The atmosphere is also fairly interesting, blocking off tables as blocks of six. The staff are also very friendly. They do not offer all-you-can-drink. Price *About 3,500 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町２－２１－３５エルビルイースト1Ｆ *Walk from The Scramble down the street toward Apre and the other Popura. It will be the on left side of the street, next to the Pachinko parlour. Phone *076-210-6312 Hours *Mon - Thur, 17:00 - 03:00 *Fri, Sat, before Holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 *Sun and Holidays, 17:00 - 01:00 '''Nandeya (なんで屋)''' This izakaya offers sashimi, sushi, yaki-tori, rice dishes, fried food (french fries, fried chicken, tenpura, etc.), oysters, horse meat (must-try), quesadillas, and dozens of other dishes. However, keep in mind that the menu rotates at least once every month, if not more frequently. Often they will change their menu entirely to accommodate what is in season. This izakaya is unique to others for several reasons. One, it is not yet a major corporation, so still has a personal touch. The staff here are top-notch. The food changes with the seasons, and the cooks seem to know a lot about different techniques involved with each unique ingredient. The price is very reasonable, and often times cheap. This is one of the few smaller izakayas that accept major credit cards. The mood is incredibly relaxed, as most of the tables are visible from any one area of the restaurant (no private booths, except for the party room). Drinking is highly encouraged here. They offer all-you-can-drink plans starting at 1200 yen/90 minutes. They also have a HUGE selection of locally-made sake/shochu. Price *Expect to pay about 2,000 - 2,500 yen per person, if you get all-you-can-drink at 1,200 yen. *If not, expect to pay around 1,000 - 1,200 yen. Location *金沢市木倉町2-4 西野ビル1F *This restaurant is in the Katamachi area. If you are near McDonald's, cross the small scramble and continue down the road in between Labbro and the massage parlour. Make a slight right as you continue to go straight. It will be on your left after 40 meters. Phone *076-222-7688 Hours *Everyday, 17:00 - 03:00 *Closed on holidays Bars Restaurants Other Shopping Clothes Korinbo 109 [http://www.korinbo109.com Korinbo 109 Official Site] Korinbo 109 is a fairly popular shopping mall within Kanazawa and Japan. There are only five 109 malls in Japan, with the most famous one located in Shibuya, Tokyo. There are six total floors in the Kanazawa 109, all mostly catering to women. In fact, every floor specializes in Lady's Fashion except for the 4th floor. The basement floor is connected underground to Daiwa and Atrio. The ground floor also has a Natural Hills Daiso, a high quality 100 yen store. '''Location''' 香林坊2-1-1: 109 is located directly downtown. It is the large building with the logo for "109" placed all around. There is a Starbucks on its first floor, visible from outside on the main street side. Walking from the Korinbo bus stop is about one minute. Daiwa/Atrio [http://www.daiwa-dp.co.jp/tenpo/kourinbou/index.html Daiwa Department Store's Official Site] Daiwa is the fancy department store of Kanazawa. You will know when you are getting something nice when it is delivered in a Daiwa bag. Keep this in mind for when you need to buy a gift to impress. The ground floor holds all of the high-end retailers, including Louis Vuitton, Gucci, and Coach. It also has a large selection of high-end make-up and accessories. Daiwa is connected the Atrio, which also has high-end retailers and boutiques. Most of the eight floors cater to women, but the 4th floor is strictly men's fashion. The basement floor has a large market full of ready-to-eat meals as well as raw foods. '''Location''' 香林坊1丁目1番1号: This is the big department store housing the large bus stop in Korinbo. It is hard to miss. Labbro There are 7 floors to this small department store. It is owned by the Daiwa company, yet does not manage to house as many shops as the retailers other stores. Although small, it does have several lady's fashion stores, as well as an art exhibition studio on the top floor. The basement has a Village Vanguard which sells many silly housing goods and other strange objects. Next to that is Momo's Milk, which is a rather large candy store that also dabbles in hilarious costume and party supplies. The ground floor has the second Starbucks in the downtown area. '''Location''' 片町2-2-5: This building is diagonal from the McDonald's in Katamachi. It houses the Starbucks on its ground floor. M'za [http://www.meitetsumza.com/ M'za Official Website] M'za, or the Meitetsu M'za, is a department store with a few more stores than just clothing. Although they do have several stores for lady's fashion, and a Comme Ca store which sells both men's and women's fashion, they also have a few housing stores. For example, the ground floor has a MUJI, and the second floor has a Franc Franc. The basement level also has a few expensive grocery stores, as well as some small cafes, restaurants, and bakeries. '''Location''' 武蔵町15-1: M'za is located directly across from Omicho Market, about halfway between Kanazawa Station and the Katamachi area. Forus [http://www.forus.co.jp/kanazawa/ Forus Official Website] This shopping center has a great mix of stores, all arranged throughout the seven floors. There is both men's and women's fashion stores, an alternative sports store, GAP, and several other smaller clothing stores. There is also a musical instrument store on the 5th floor. The 6th floor has a great selection of restaurants. The 7th floor is a nice movie theater, which shows the latest releases and is capable of showing 3D. '''Location''' 堀川新町3-1: Just outside the East Exit of Kanazawa Station. The parking garage is located directly behind the Forus building. An elevator connects the parking garage to the building. Housing Apita Nitori Tokyo Interior Electronics Yamada Denki Tsutaya Geo Entertainment Kanazawa boasts several entertainment venues unique to other areas of Ishikawa. Although the city lacks large, open-areas, it provides several outlets for a great night out. Here's a fun fact. According to the June 1, 2010 census of Kanazawa, there are 458,856 people living within the 467.7 km2 of the city. Within those same boundaries, according to a similar census conducted six year prior, there exist 1,909 establishments described as, "restaurants, bars, etc." That means there is at least one restaurant/bar for every 240 people in Kanazawa. A standard for comparison looks at how many restaurants are available per 100 people. Thus, Kanazawa's rate is .42 restaurants per 100 people (approx.). That is above Washington, D.C. (0.4) and San Francisco (0.36), two of the highest restaurant per capita cities in the United States. There are a lot of places to see, and here are a few places to get a jumpstart. Night Clubs Many of the night clubs in Kanazawa feature hip-hop, but there is some variety to the events offered by the smaller venues. Listed below are the most popular clubs in downtown Kanazawa. Keep in mind that prices will vary dramatically. Also, if you are female, prices will almost always be half. 8-hall [http://www.eighthall.com/ 8-hall Official Site] 8-hall is the largest club in Kanazawa. It mainly features hip-hop events, but sometimes has dance events, rap, electronic, and other events. Weekend events range from 2,000 yen to 5,000 yen (including one drink). Other events may be significantly cheaper, but also significantly less popular. 8-hall features a medium-sized dance floor, sizable bar, and a second, smaller dance floor. This second dance floor is sometimes converted to 8-hall Half if there is no event planned for 8-hall. '''Location''' 片町1-6-10 ブラザービル 2F From The Scramble, walk to the nearest Sunkus convenience store. The entrance to 8-hall is directly next to Sunkus. 8-hall Half [http://www.eighthall.com/ 8-hall Official Site] 8-hall Half is the hybrid club affiliated with 8-hall. It sounds exactly like what you would expect: 8-hall cuts itself in half to host a smaller event. There is a small dance floor with a few seating areas. The bar staff is generally much smaller and less experienced. The DJ setup is very intimate with the dance area. Some events are free. Expect more subgenres of music here, like trance, trip-hop, and even special dance events. '''Location''' 片町1丁目６－１０ ブラザービル２階 Although it shares the exact same address as 8-hall, you will need to enter the building from an alternate entrance. Instead of using the door next to Sunkus, you must walk a meter more toward the fruit stand. There is a narrow passage between the buildings with several tobacco vending machines to the right. Follow this path until you see a flight of stairs to the left. You may use the stairs or the elevator. This is also how you get to Manier, which is on the 4th floor. Manier [http://mairo.com/manier/ Manier Official website] Manier is a popular club in Kanazawa. Like most other clubs in Kanazawa, it mainly features hip-hop. However, there are some events geared toward different genres of music. Manier features two different dance floors (usually one main floor and a more relaxed floor). Prices range from 1500 yen to 4500 yen. '''Location''' 石川県金沢市片町1-6-10　ブラザービル 4F Near The Scramble, head toward the nearest Sunkus. The entrance to Manier is down a narrow pathway just after Sunkus and directly before a small fruit vendor. Walk down the passage until you see a staircase and an elevator on your left. Manier is on the 4th floor, while 8-hall Half is on the 2nd floor. It is about one minute from The Scramble. After Hours [http://afterhour-s.com/ After Hours Official Website] After Hours usually hosts hip-hop events. The cover can range from a reasonable 1500 yen to a ridiculous 5000 yen. There are two areas to the club, including the main dance area and a smaller room for a more relaxed vibe. '''Location''' 片町１－３－３３ドゥーア柿木畠B1F One way to go to After Hours is to start from McDonald's. You should walk down the main sidewalk in front of McDonald's and further away from The Scramble, toward the Korinbo 109 area. Once you reach the end of the overhang at the first alley along that road, turn right. Keep following this small road until you see After Hours on the right. It will be a flight of stairs leading down to the basement level. It takes about 5 minutes walking from McDonald's. Double [http://www.w-double.info/home.html Double's Official Website] Double is one of the strangest clubs in Kanazawa. It definitely offers the most variety of music and events, but is very hard to predict. The crowd at this club is generally much younger than the clubs. The dance floor is much smaller here, but offers a unique atmosphere. Prices range from about 500 yen to 3000 yen. '''Location''' 片町2-8-3 香ビル1F Double may be a little harder to find than the other clubs. From McDonald's, cross the street and head toward Sunkus. Keep walking until you reach the next street, which runs along Korinbo 109. There is a man-made stream along the right side. Walk down this street very briefly until you come to a large intersection (about 10 meters from the main road). Take the most narrow street, which should be diagonal from your position. Double is on the right side. There is a large parking lot to the left. Beta Lounge This tiny club usually hosts free events. The music ranges from house, electronic, and hip-hop to series of other genres not offered at the bigger clubs. The dance floor is small, like the rest of the club. '''Location''' Behind Labro, close to the back side of Sunkus on Katamachi, near Korinbo 109. Karaoke Downtown Kanazawa has all of the biggest karaoke places in Ishikawa. The big three are located very close to one another. Côte d'Azur ''Website'': http://www.cotedazur.jp/branch/detail/10107.html ''Location'': 片町1-4-10 Very easy to find. It is partway between The Scramble and McDonald's along the main road. This is a popular karaoke place. There are 41 rooms. 1: ''Holidays include the days before a holiday.'' 2: ''You must make a reservation by 18:00 to qualify.'' Shidax ''Website'': http://g.pia.co.jp/kshop/62647 ''Location'': 片町1-5-20　Shidax will pop right out if you are on The Scramble. It is next to Mr. Donuts. This place is huge. It has 70 rooms. Big Echo ''Website'': http://www.clubdam.com/app/leaf/beShopLeaf.do?shopCode=200404150027 ''Location'': 片町2-21-27オーロラビル1F Big Echo is directly across the street from Sunkus near The Scramble. There are 22 rooms in this shop. 1: ''Holidays include the days before a holiday.'' 3: ''All prices listed are for members only. There is a one-time membership fee to be paid upon registration. Rates will otherwise be more expensive than listed.'' Movie Theaters Forus 7F ''Website'': http://www.aeoncinema.co.jp/kanazawa/ ''Location'': Inside of Forus, outside of the east exit from Kanazawa Station. 7th floor. ''Hours'': 9:00 - 23:00 every day ''Rates'' 1: ''Please consult the '''Member Cards''' table within this section for details.'' 2: ''These discounts may not be combined with any other special discount (for one person).'' Korona World (Apita Town) ''Website'': http://www.korona.co.jp/WorldTop/knz/index.asp ''Location'': 金沢市無量寺第ニ土地区画整理事業地内21街区 *4 km EAST of Kanazawa Station *1.6 km EAST of Ishikawa Kencho ''Hours'' *Weekdays: 9:30 - 2:00 A.M. *Fridays and Days before Holidays: 9:30 - 5:00 A.M. *Saturdays: 7:30 - 5:00 A.M. *Sundays and Holidays: 7:30 - 2:00 A.M. ''Rates1'' 1: ''These discounts may not be combined with any other special discount (for one person).'' SATY (Kanazawa) ''Website'': http://www.warnermycal.com/cinema/kanazawa/ ''Location'': 金沢市福久2丁目58番地 *15 minute walk from the Morimoto Station on the Hokuriku JR Line. *On the Route 8 highway. ''Hours'' *Every day: 10:00 - 21:00 *Appreciation Day (20th and 30th): 9:00 - 21:00 ''Rates'' 1: ''Discounts may not be combined.'' Internet Cafe Cyber Freaks ''Website'': http://www.freaks.ne.jp/kanazawatakayanagi/page1.html ''Location'': There are several of these shops around Kanazawa, but only one downtown. It is near The Scramble, just next to Mr. Donuts. It is somewhat small, but has two stories. 1: ''Please add 105 yen per 15 minutes if you are using a Private Room or a Game Room. Also the rate changes to 350 yen per 30 minutes if you have a guest with you.'' Seattle's Best You should know what to expect here. It is an American company, now owned by Starbucks. But the store in Katamachi is unique in some respects. The cafe is not closed-off, so it is not an internet cafe in the likes of Cyberfreaks. However, it does offer free public wifi. Not only that, but it has 35 seats and a meeting room, just in case you need to set up something. ''Website'': http://www.seattlesbest.com/ ''Location'': 片町1-5-24, APAホテル金沢中央店 1F *Near The Scramble, close to Mr. Donuts ''Hours'' Sunday - Thursday: 7:00 - 21:00 Friday, Saturday, Holidays: 7:00 - 22:00 Precision Sports Round 1 This place offers quite a lot of entertainment, all in one place. They have a lot to offer: *Bowling *Tennis *Soccer *Batting cages *Badminton *Tennis *Pitching *Table tennis *Arcade *Karaoke *Darts *Kickboxing *Mechanical bull *Frisbee *Putt-putt golf *Virtual golf *Rolling skating *Fishing pond *...and a lot more ''Website'': http://www.round1.co.jp/shop/tenpo/ishikawa-kanazawa.html ''Location'': 金沢市横川6丁目120-1 *Route 157 intersection of Yokogawa Minami (横川南) *Take bus 9 to the Fushimi Bridge bus stop (伏見橋, fushimibashi). 5 minute walk after the stop. ''Hours'' *Monday - Friday, Days before holidays: 10 AM - 6 AM *Saturday: 6 AM - 6 AM *Sunday, Holiday: 6 AM - 6 AM ''Rates'' The rates at Round 1 differ upon which activities you choose to do. Many different rates apply depending upon membership level, etc. They have a large outline of their pricing system on their website here: http://www.round1.co.jp/shop/tenpo/ryokin/ishikawa-kanazawa-r.html Banking Medical Care Groups and Clubs Useful links